


Pieces of Agnes

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-16
Updated: 2005-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Agnes manages multiple models of self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Agnes

Agnes Nitt was the boss. Everybody agreed on that in the end, even the Perditas, although Princess Perdita didn't even pretend to like it. Evil Perdita, strangely enough, was the most compliant on this issue. She said she recognised the need for stability, which Agnes found unnerving.

Maiden Agnes agreed with Princess Perdita, but, being wishy-washy, offered no resistance. Aunt Agnes and Granny Agnes were firm supporters, mainly because Agnes Nitt often agreed with them.

In Agnes's head, every day was a congress, but very few others would know it. All of them were very good at playing Agnes Nitt.


End file.
